


better off as lovers

by warlike



Series: Tourstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Humanstuck, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance, Trans Male Character, tourstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlike/pseuds/warlike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU where everyone is somehow involved in bands and/or something similar to Warped Tour. In this episode: Karkat and Dave discuss FEELINGS but not for each other despite having just had the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better off as lovers

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: brief discussion of gendering genitals (quickly corrected), tons of "adult language", discussion of sex, a lot of Strider wallowing in self-pity, a lot Karkat not taking any of his shit, an overused joke in the homestuck fandom rears its ugly head once more

"You should talk to him. You know that right?"

 

Dave doesn't know how to respond to something like that, especially considering he literally just got off Karkat's dick. Everything the guy says sounds like an attack, to be fair, but seriously man, this is not appropriate pillow talk.

 

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Vantas, but do you think you could shut up and enjoy the motherfucking afterglow for a second? Because I am pretty sure you should be seeing some glorious constellations and whole galaxies post-Strider treatment. Put a nasty sock in it."

 

The truth is, he knows exactly what Kar's talking about and fuck everything.   Dave reaches for the cigarette pack that got thrown on the tour bus floor earlier and hopes that maybe it'll shut the drummer up. His hands have a weak grip on the box though and it occurs to him that maybe he shouldn't be lighting anything on fire right now. Karkat is, he admits (only in his head, thank you very much), not the only one feeling some post orgasm glory. That shit was intense, man; stars and everything. Dave almost forgot they were on a grungy bus that stinks of Old Spice and that this is Karkat Vantas he is not doing much sleeping with.

 

On second thought, Dave lights that cigarette.

 

"You should tell him, you ungrateful piece of hipster ass.  I am giving you advice – _romantic_ advice free of charge and without you asking me for once and you're just throwing it away because of some weird pride thing that doesn't make any sense and is frankly passé," Karkat says and regrettably shoos away Dave's hand when he offers the pack. "Talk to John. It isn't like he's gonna freak out that you like dick or something. Everyone knows."

 

"John is not a homosexual. He said so. In that interview."

 

Karkat groans. Not a good groan, like _oh my god Strider fuck yes right fucking there_. More like the tone he reserves for when Jade asks him his views on vinyl versus mp3, like it's so obvious. "The interview with the girl with the hand made t-shirt that said 'Sleeping With Singers'? Yeah gee. Wonder why he wanted her to know he liked the vag."

 

"Some guys have vags too. Way to be the world's most inconsiderate douchebag."

 

"You're giving this random fangirl a lot of credit if you think she keeps that in mind, Strider. Not everyone gets reminded of it on a daily basis. Hourly, even." He sounds guilty. Dave's learned to catch these slight differences in tone. He didn't say that to make him feel bad; it's just reflexes. Defense. "You know that John has dated guys in the past but you are choosing to lock on to something else he said recently because it's convenient for your self-pitying brigade. You know it's not true and that playing with the media is not the same thing as genuine facts."

 

Dave exhales sideways and purposefully into Kar's face. "Christ, you talk a lot. Look. The point is there is no point. John is not gay anymore, especially not for me, and all of the ass grabbing on stage is not going to change that fact. So there is no point, there is so much less than a point that I am pretty sure I don't even know what I am talking about because there is basically nothing there."

 

"You definitely don't know what you're talking about, Strider, because John is all kinds of gay for you," he says and he props himself up on his elbows which gives Dave a better view of him. His hair is a mess and his collarbone has a mix of green bruises from last week and some fresh, angry red marks that dot the beginning of his throat. There's a purple bruise on his shoulder that Strider is particularly proud of now that he gets to look at it in the afternoon light.

 

"Man, you look so fucked," Dave laughs.

 

Kar almost smiles, which is basically the same thing as a full beaming sun of a face as far as Vantas's catalogue of expressions go. Dave'll take it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering who the moirails are: it's Dave and Karkat. 'Rails with Pails?


End file.
